The Glee Games
by Billie Quince
Summary: The 66th Annual Hunger Games are here. Our twenty-four tributes are ready to go, not knowing what lies ahead of them; danger, friendships, love. Who wil be strong enough to let go and fight till the end and who will sacrifice for the person they love? A story where you as the reader decide who goes on and who stays on the ground. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my little crossover fic. This idea came to me while I was rewatching The Hunger Games and I'm really excited to see where this goes, and you should too! Why? Because __**you**__ are going to decide the fate of the characters. Yes, you the reader will determine who dies and who wins, but more on that later..._

_Also, even though the majority of the characters will be from the Gleeverse, I've also casually slipped in a few of my OCs and I hope you grow to like them and enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. _

_Enough of this, let's begin!_

* * *

_Welcome to the 66th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor._

**DISTRICT 1**

Quinn stood in front of the mirror, styling her hair with a smile. It was reaping day and she had to look her absolute best. Her mother knocked and then opened the door; she smiled at her daughter, "Are you ready, Quinny?"

Quinn's smile widened before she replied, "Ready."

Breakfast was already on the table, it was only a matter of hours until the reaping began. Quinn and her mother sat down. Her dad and sister were already seated. At first they ate in silence until Quinn's father decided to have a chat with her daughter, "How are you feeling, Quinn?"

"Confident," she replied sweetly. This made her sister, Franny, snort and shake her head. "Have something to say?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm just _glad_ that you feel _so_ comfortable," Franny answered sarcastically.

"Well, it is an important day," their father intervened, "Today could be a life changing moment for Quinn."

"Life changing? Don't you mean 'deathly'?

Quinn stood up, "Franny, can I talk to you in private?" Then, she looked at her dad with an innocent expression, "It will only be a moment." Her father nodded his consent and the two sisters walked outside so their parents wouldn't hear. Quinn turned around and her expression wasn't sweet anymore, she was angry. "Alright, say it. What's your problem?"

"What do you mean what's my problem?"

"Yeah, you don't think I can win this thing?"

Now Franny was mad too, "This "thing" is a sick game where you are thrown like an animal to fight for your life. You wanna know what my problem is? Fine. My problem is that you are my little sister, my only sister and the fact that you are not even a little worried about your life is driving mad!" Once Franny was done, she was panting.

Quinn was speechless. She stepped closer to her sister and hugged her tight for a few seconds. Then, she broke the hug so she could look at Franny in the eye and speak clearly to her, "Listen, I know that so far, you and I have been lucky, and I know that even if you got the chance again, you wouldn't dare go for this. But I have been training, ten years of my life I've been getting preparing myself for this moment, and I'm ready, Franny, I can feel it. This is my year."

There was so much light in Quinn's eyes as she spoke that it scared Franny. She couldn't believe this was her sister talking. Franny had refused to become a Career and her name had never come out of the bowl, and even if it had, she knew there would've been a volunteer ready to step up. And now Quinn was talking about willingly entering that disgusting competition.

Franny started tearing up, "Don't do this, Quinn. Please," she whispered.

Quinn didn't say anything else, she just walked back into the house, leaving her older sister crying alone.

* * *

Everyone had already gathered for the reaping. As Quinn looked around she noticed all the confident faces, she couldn't help but smile, because this year she knew that she belonged to that circle. Quinn felt proud of herself and she knew her father was too. Quinn didn't even look for her sister because she knew she wasn't there, even though assisting to the reaping was mandatory. Franny had stopped assisting the moment she turned too old for the Hunger Games.

April Rhodes stumbled her way up to the stage. She cleared her throat in front of the mic and shouted, "Welcome, everyone, to the 66th Annual Hungry Games!" Somebody approached her and whispered something to her ear, April giggled and then resumed the presentation, "Woopsie! Hunger Games, that's what I meant. Anyway, before we move on to the good stuff, here is a video…which I can't even remember what's about but let's watch it, shall we?"

Quinn's heart was pounding, she knew every word of this video; she mouthed the words along as the pride inside of her grew bigger. She clapped fervently when the video ended. April Rhodes shouted into the mic again, "Woohoo! That was some intense lesson! Whatever it meant. Now, let's get this party started. Bring the names, boys! Oh, they're already here! Alright, may the odds be forever with you in your life," April's face was serious while she made the shape of a cross on the air with her hand, and then with shaky hands pulled out a piece of paper. She grinned, "Oooh, I'm excited!" April unfolded the paper as Quinn felt her heartbeat accelerating, this was it, it was her moment.

"Vicky Jackson!" The crowd was confused, they looked around for the person but nobody responded to the name. April pulled the paper closer to her and then farther to focus her blurry vision. She laughed again, "Damn these small papers, they're too tiny to read! It was Becky, Becky Jackson. Come on up, Becky!"

Becky was almost in tears, but she was pushing through them as she made her way to the stage. Quinn felt bad for Becky; she knew the girl wouldn't stand a chance out there. So before anyone else could, Quinn stepped to the center, raised her hand and shouted, "I volunteer!"

April raised her eyebrows, "Well, if your feet are burning up with excitement, come up here, honey!" The audience burst into claps. Quinn grinned. Yes, finally. She was ready for this. Quinn joined April on the stage, "And what's your name, sweetheart?"

Quinn answered to the mic, "Quinn Fabray."

"Give it up for Miss Fabray, our volunteer of the day!"

There were more claps and Quinn couldn't feel any happier. She looked for her dad on the crowd. He looked proud indeed, and it was like he was mirroring what she was feeling inside. Quinn waved to the audience, enjoying her moment of glory.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, readers! I'm sorry this update took so long, to be honest I didn't think anyone would be interested in the story, but then I got two lovely reviews and I just had to give it another chance. I'm glad I did because I'm happy with this chapter, it's way better than what I originally intended. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

Brittany sat outside her house; she was looking at the sky with a sad expression on her face. Her neighbor, Rory, came out to meet her; he noticed her frown, he didn't like to see Brittany like that, but it happened every year, every reaping day was the same.

"Top of the morning, Brittany." Rory said cheerfully.

Brittany only glanced at the boy, "Hi, Leprechaun."

Rory smiled at the nickname. Rory had moved three years ago next to Brittany, and because the first time they had met was on another reaping day, Brittany was convinced someone had sent her a magic creature to make her less sad. Since then, Rory always appeared when it looked like Brittany needed it. He didn't mind pretending to be magical, he liked Brittany, and he hated it when she wasn't smiling.

"Big day, huh?" Rory continued to make small talk. Brittany only shrugged. "Are you worried you're going to get picked?"

"I don't understand," Brittany was exasperated, she turned to look at Rory, "If the Capitol and us are, like, best friends, why do we have to go through this too? It doesn't seem fair."

Rory didn't understand it either. He didn't even understand why someone would create something like the Hunger Games in the first place. He understood the history of it but he wanted to know why, why would you send children and teenagers to kill each other? It was brutal and scary and Rory didn't agree with it, but he never dared say a bad thing about the Games.

"I wish I knew, Brittany." Rory shrugged.

"I thought you had all the answers."

Rory smiled again, "Not even close."

Brittany looked disappointed, she looked away again.

"To be honest," Rory said, "I'm scared."

This got Brittany's attention, the girl looked at Rory again, "You get scared too?"

"Of course, I'm half-human, remember?" They both had decided this when Brittany was questioning why Rory ate other stuff besides clovers.

"And to keep appearances, you have to put your name in too, right." Brittany nodded. She sighed again.

Rory walked towards Brittany and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey," he said softly, "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Brittany didn't say anything back, she just lunged towards Rory and pulled him in for the hug she desperately needed.

* * *

It was time for the reaping; Brittany looked around for Rory, just looking at him comforted her sometimes. All the confident, fearless faces made Brittany nervous. Was she the only confused one? Not that it would be a first, but she truly felt like she was the only one that thought this whole thing was wrong. Brittany smiled when she spotted her leprechaun, and he smiled back. The sound of the microphone made everyone look to the front.

"Hola, gente!" Holly Holiday said into the microphone. Nobody replied to her, but she didn't seem to be waiting for one, she just kept talking. "You know, I'm supposed to show you the video that's supposed to explain why you all had to get up early and be here but we all know that already, don't we? So, let's just skip that and go to the part we're really interested in."

Holly was about to reach for one of the bowls until a Peacekeeper whispered into her ear. Holly rolled her eyes and reached for the microphone again, "Apparently, I'm not allowed to skip the History part of the day, but that doesn't mean it has to be boring, right?" Miss Holiday then proceeded to tell the history of the rebellion in her own words. She acted out as President Snow, the rebels and everyone involved. Some people even dared laugh or giggle. Once Holly had finished, she turned to look at the Peacekeeper, "Is that better, sweetcheeks?" She smiled and winked an eye at the man.

Now she could start the actual reaping. "Let's start with the lads, shall we?" There was tension in the crowd; Holly seemed to hesitate at first, but then she quickly pulled a random paper out of the bowl. Holly was pulling a smile but it was clear she was straining it just to keep appearances. When she read the name, all that previous happiness form her voice had vanished, it was now a low and eerie tone, "Rory Flannagan."

Brittany gasped, "Leprechaun," she whispered. She looked around for him again but people were blocking her, she couldn't see Rory's terrified expression. It didn't matter, Brittany heard the two words that would save her friend.

"I volunteer!" Brittany felt relieved, but she still couldn't see what was happening.

"Well, alright then," Holly said, "Come on up, hot stuff!"

Brittany didn't recognize this person, he didn't look like a nice guy. In fact, he scared her a little bit.

"And what would be your name?" Holly asked before passing the microphone to the stranger.

"Hunter Clarington."

"Well, it's even in your name. Hunter Clarington, everybody!" Holly took Hunter's hand and raised it so the crowd would applaud to him. All the cheering made Hunter smirk. "Alright, let's move on, then." Holly didn't waste any time, she dived her hand into the bowl and retrieved another piece of paper.

"Brittany Pierce."

There was silence again; Brittany didn't move, she waited for somebody else to step up and take her place, but nothing happened. Nobody moved, instead the Peacemakers ushered her to the front. The blonde girl looked around, pleading with her eyes for someone else to volunteer. She reached the stage, she stood next to the boy named Hunter and looked at the crowd. Holly Holiday was speaking again, but Brittany didn't pay attention to her, she was focusing on keeping her frown, so nobody would see the fear in her. As she stared at the audience and they stared back, Brittany realized why nobody had stopped her. It was clear enough for her to understand, she was their secret weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember to visit my tumblr, billiequince, to get involved in the story!_

* * *

**DISTRICT 3**

The morning of the reaping, Rachel sat on her bed, holding a wooden box between her hands. She was still in her sleeping clothes, her hair was messy and she hadn't eaten anything yet. There was a soft knock on the door, she didn't answer; she just sat there looking at the box with sad eyes. The door opened.

"Pumpkin?" LeRoy peeked his head, "Can we come in?"

Rachel lifted her head, smiled and nodded, and then lowered her gaze again. Her dads walked into the room. LeRoy was carrying a tray with food, which he left on Rachel's bedside dresser before sitting on the bed. Hiram sat next to him.

"Sweetie," LeRoy said, "We know this is a hard time for you, but—"

"We're on schedule," Rachel interrupted, "I know." She sighed as she traced the stars carved on the box. Both of her dads noticed.

"Is that it?" Hiram asked. Rachel just nodded, and then she had reached her limit. She couldn't hold back the sob and the tears. LeRoy and Hiram both hugged her tightly as she cried.

Rachel led one of her hands to her eyes, "I miss him so much, Daddy!"

Her dads comforted her with I know's, and Shhh's and It'll be alright's while they stroked her hair and back.

Rachel was devastated; it had been two years ago when she had lost Finn in the Hunger Games, but it still stung like it had been just yesterday. The only memory she had of him was that wooden box.

After a while, LeRoy kissed the top of Rachel's head and said, "Honey, we know. We do, but you have to go, okay? Just like last year and then we'll be back home and we'll bake a pie, alright?" Rachel was still sobbing, but she was better now. She smiled and nodded. She could do that, she could go through the reaping for another year.

"We love you so much," Hiram said, "And we're so proud of you. You are our brave little girl." This made Rachel's smile widen.

"We'll leave you alone now," LeRoy said as he and his partner got up from Rachel's bed, "Eat your breakfast, get dressed, and we'll go when you're ready."

Rachel nodded and watched her two dads walk out. Rachel looked at the bread rolls on the tray and the glass of juice. It looked delicious, but she wasn't hungry. Rachel turned her attention back to the box and remembered the promise she had made to Finn before he left: _Be strong_. She opened the box and twisted the little metal piece to activate the box. She saw the gears spin against each other as the music played. Finn had made that box for her and then given it to her that reaping morning. She never would've thought that that would be the last time she would be with him. At that moment, it had seemed like nothing bad could happen to them, like they would together forever. She could feel more tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't mind, because just the thought of him made her smile. Everytime she activated the box and listened to that lullaby, she could feel him close to her. As if instead of a 'goodbye', all they'd said to each other was a 'see you later'.

When the song had finished, she restarted so she could listen to her lullaby as she got ready for the reaping.

* * *

Jessie St. James was the newest escort for their District. Not many people knew him, he had only been directing the reaping for two years but, at least to Rachel, he seemed unhappy. It made Rachel wonder if life at the Capitol was as dreamy as everybody made it seem. Jessie didn't say much, he limited himself to following the protocol, and he didn't seem very excited either. Rachel just wanted the reaping to end. She did feel very sorry for whoever would get picked but she also just wanted to go home with her dads. After the video with the story of the rebellion had ended, Jessie decided to start with the females.

Rachel had tuned out, she didn't heard her name being called until everyone was looking at her. She blinked and looked at all those curious faces staring at her. Rachel looked for her dads, when she found them they were both trying to act like they weren't crying.

"Rachel Berry?" Jessie called again.

All of a sudden, Rachel could feel the world spinning. A Peacekeeper was already dragging her by the arm. She wanted to walk without tripping, but her legs felt numb. Every face around her was a blur, even the steps to the stage. Jessie offered her a hand to help her. Rachel took it and slowly made her way up. Jessie asked her in a low voice, "Are you okay?" Rachel was still dizzy, but she nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

She didn't feel like herself, she didn't even feel like she was awake. She wanted to believe she was dreaming, that she would wake up soon and it would be the next day already. But the more her eyesight became clearer, the more she feared it was all true. She was a tribute for the Hunger Games.


End file.
